The Legacy Continues
by Allie351
Summary: Prequel to Ambrosia. Jason's got a problem. How does he deal with it and who is there to help him?
1. 1

Author's note: This is an AU story. I got yelled at in my last story for not putting an AU tag before hand, so this is once again an AU. Everything happening in this story is from my imagination. I only got one request to read this, but I'll put it up anyway. Also, this story, like I have said in Ambrosia, is the prequel to Ambrosia. It may not seem like it, but it does involve alcohol abuse and child abuse. If these are touchy subjects for you, please do not read this story. This story involves Jason more than it does Tommy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Both MMPR and PRLG belong to Saban and whoever else owns them. I am not making a profit, nor do I want to, so do not sue because you will not get money from me. I own the monster Okon, and everyone you see that you do not recognize. Do not take without permission. Reviews are welcome, but any flames I recieve will go to heat my fireplace.  
  
Dedication: Dedication of this chapter goes out to Nicole, who was a loyal reader of Ambrosia and requested that I put Legacy up.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Alcohol abuse and Child abuse.  
Chapter 1  
  
"Jason, help!" Came the voice of Kimberly, the pink ranger.  
  
He whipped around in time to see his friend grabbed by Okon, the monster they were battling.  
  
"No, Kimberly!" he called. Soon she had disappeared. "Jason, we need to do something."  
  
Billy, the blue ranger, called over his  
  
shoulder. "I know. Come on guys, let's morph," he called.  
  
The four remaining rangers put their hands together and the mega-zord came up.  
  
"Mega sword to power!" Jason cried, as the sword swung to the monster's head and missed.  
  
"It's not working. We need something more powerful," Tommy, the green ranger, replied.  
  
"We can't do anything. Nothing is working," Jason called back, as they watched in horror as  
  
the monster grabbed Billy by his legs and pulled him away from them.  
  
"Jason, it's not working. What do we do now?" Trini, the yellow ranger, called. "I'm not sure.  
  
Nothing is working,"  
  
Jason responded, sounding flustered. "Where is he taking them?" Tommy asked. "I'm not sure.  
  
I am sure that it is probably somewhere we will never find them," he answered, getting  
  
discouraged.  
  
"Trini, no!" he yelled as she followed behind Billy and Kimberly. "Tommy, we have to do  
  
something," he called.  
  
"I know, but what?" the green ranger asked. Jason shrugged. "We can't let them get away from  
  
us.  
  
It's 2 against one, but it's the most powerful monster we've ever battled. We can't win this  
  
alone."  
  
But the monster was never defeated. Jason and Tommy lost the battle, and were taken away to  
  
the Lost Galaxy. 


	2. 2

Author's note: I have only seen Lost Galaxy a few times, so I am not sure how they run things in that series. This is a crossover between MMPR and PRLG. Ambrosia only involved one series. Everything stated about the Lost Galaxy rangers families and whatever you read in this chapter is strictly MADE UP.  
"Anyone know where Damon went?" Leo asked.  
  
"I think he is in the engine room," Karone answered him.  
  
"So Karone, are you enjoying everything so far?" Kai joked. She  
  
nodded, excitement in her voice. "Oh yes. You guys are so lucky to live  
  
on here. It's just beautiful." Settling back in a comfortable chair,  
  
she faced the other rangers. "Anyway, how did you guys all meet."  
  
Maya smiled as she recalled the memory. "Leo and I met when we  
  
first started working on the ship. Damon was already the head of the  
  
engine room. Kai came a few months later." she explained.  
  
"What about your parents? Aren't they worried about you being all  
  
alone out here?" Karone asked.  
  
Maya shook her head. "My parents abandoned me. Leo, well let's  
  
just say he was glad to get away from them. He didn't get along with  
  
them. Damon had been placed in foster home after foster home until he  
  
finally found the job on this ship. And Kai's parents were killed in a  
  
car crash when he was 7 years old," she explained.  
  
"So then we all met and became friends." Damon supplied from the  
  
doorway. He came in and took a seat next to Kai on the bed. "Engines  
  
are working just fine.  
  
Suddenly their watches started lighting up, signaling that Alpha  
  
was trying to reach them. "What is it Alpha?" Leo asked. He listened  
  
for a second, then frowned. "On the Lost Galaxy? But, it's forbidden.  
  
There is no way we can get there." he told his watch. "Uh-huh. Ok,  
  
we'll be there as soon as the ship lands." he said, sighing. Then he  
  
turned to the other rangers. "Get ready for your first big battle,  
  
Karone."  
  
"What's up?" Kai asked.  
  
"We need to defeat Okon, on the Lost Galaxy. From what Alpha  
  
said, there are 5 former rangers trapped in a cave there, being held  
  
hostage by Okon. The last time they tried to defeat him, they were  
  
kidnapped." Leo explained.  
  
"Sounds tough. If they couldn't defeat him, what makes Alpha  
  
think we can?" Damon asked.  
  
"Come on guys. Have we ever let anything get us down before?" Kai  
  
asked.  
  
Maya shook her head. "We can do it. There are five of us and one  
  
of him."  
  
Karone nodded. "Who are we?" she asked.  
  
"We're the Power Rangers!" they cried in unison, slapping hands. 


	3. 3

Author's note: Thanks for the 2 reviews I've gotten so far, at least I know there are people interested in this story. My friend has reviewed this story and he said he noticed that I am trying to make the power rangers sound serious, and I guess if you've read Ambrosia and when you get farther in this story, you'll see what he is talking about. It's hard to make them seem serious.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to keep saying it? I own none of these characters, they are all property of Saban and whoever else owns them. I wouldn't mind owning Jason David Frank, he's a cutie;) But alas I don't. Don't sue, the least you'll get is a wad of gum and a few pennies.  
Chapter 3  
  
"Are we ever going to get out of here?" Kimberly demanded, trying  
  
to cut through her ropes.  
  
"I don't think so. At least, not right now, anyway." Trini  
  
responded, also biting her ropes.  
  
"Stop it, you guys. Think positive. Have we ever let anything get  
  
us down? We've gotten out of scraps many times." Jason told them  
  
confidently.  
  
"Yeah, but nothing like this. I think we're stuck here." Billy  
  
grumped.  
  
"Jason's right, you guys. All we have to do is wait for the right  
  
time. We're the Power Rangers, we can get out of anything." Tommy said,  
  
as they heard a roar outside of the cave.  
  
Suddenly Jason's watch started lighting up. "Alpha, what's going  
  
on?" he asked. "Uh-huh. Ok. As long as they can defeat him. We've been  
  
in here for two months," he said, turning to the other guys. "There's a  
  
new set of rangers. Apparently they are from a spacecraft called  
  
Yeltada 3204, and they are coming to try to defeat Okon."  
  
"You mean we should be saved soon?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"Maybe. It depends on whether or not they can get past Okon. If  
  
they can, then yes we will be saved. If not, then we wait for the next  
  
set of Rangers that passes our way," he said.  
  
"That could take years!" Trini cried.  
  
"It could. But if you are pessimistic Trini, it won't help any.  
  
Jason is right. And even though we may doubt these rangers, I have the  
  
feeling we will be saved very soon. All we have to do is have faith,"  
  
Billy said. 


	4. 4

Author's note: As I said before, everything in this story dealing with the Lost Galaxy rangers is coming from my imagination, because I haven't seen that show much. This is the shortest chapter, so I'll put up three chapters today to make up for the short ones. This story will be longer than Ambrosia more than likely.  
  
Disclaimer: Yadayadaya I own nothing, the characters belong to Saban and whoever else owns them, blahblahblah. Due to FF.Net administrators, I have to put disclaimers up.  
Chapter 4  
  
"Come on guys, let's move. This monster needs to be defeated,"  
  
Leo called to the other rangers.  
  
"We need to morph Leo, or else nothing will work. Our weapons are  
  
not strong enough for this monster," Kai replied.  
  
Leo nodded and put his hand out. "Than let's get moving. The fate  
  
of those trapped rangers in that cave lies with us. They are counting  
  
on us to get them out," he said, as the others put their hands in the  
  
center. "Mega-morph, now!" Damon called.  
  
"Mega-sword to power." Maya called.  
  
"Come on, let's destroy this beast." Karone cheered. They ran at  
  
Okon with the sword swinging at his arm.  
  
"There's a gash. A few more blows and we should have this beast  
  
destroyed," Kai replied, flinging the controls around as fast as he  
  
could. It took them about 10 minutes, but they finally slowed the beast  
  
down enough for Kai to sneak inside the cave.  
  
"Go on Kai. We've got your back. Call for the back-up if you need  
  
it," Damon told him. 


	5. 5

Author's note: No, this isn't the last that the Lost Galaxy rangers appear in the story, but they won't be seen again for awhile, not til chapter 17 or so I think. Hope you're enjoying so far, and as always, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, only own Okon and Yeltada 3204. Don't sue, ya won't get anything. Need I keep saying it?  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hello, is anyone in here?" the rangers heard a voice say. "Who  
  
is that?" Kimberly whispered.  
  
Tommy shrugged. "I don't know," he told the gang. "Let's hope it  
  
is someone that is here to rescue us."  
  
"Is there anyone in here? I'm here to help you," he said.  
  
"We don't know if we can trust him," Trini whispered.  
  
"But it's our only chance to be saved," Billy whispered back,  
  
deciding that he would prefer to be saved than to be cautious.  
  
"But how do we know? He may be working for Okon. We shouldn't be  
  
so trusting," Kimberly said.  
  
"Billy is right. We should give it a chance. We need to get out  
  
of here. We've been in here for two months, and we all need food,"  
  
Tommy said.  
  
Jason nodded. "Billy and Tommy are right. We do need help."  
  
"Hello? If you guys can hear me, I'm here to help you. I won't  
  
hurt you, I promise. You can trust me," the voice called out to them  
  
again. "It's now or never," Billy said. The two girls nodded.  
  
"We're over here." Tommy called to the mysterious stranger.  
  
"Keep talking so I can follow your voices." the guy replied.  
  
"Turn to the right. We're tied to the post that is right there," Billy  
  
replied.  
  
"You know, I never knew exactly how hot these things were until I  
  
was stuck in one for two months." Trini replied, looking down at her  
  
ranger outfit. The rangers hadn't been able to get out of their  
  
outfits, because they had been tied up as soon as they had been brought  
  
to the Lost Galaxy.  
  
"I know, me too. I can't wait until I can get home, take a nice  
  
shower and change," Kimberly said.  
  
Tommy nodded. "Never thought I would say this, but I'll even be  
  
glad to get back to school."  
  
Jason nodded his agreement. "Me too." he said.  
  
Billy laughed. "I know what you mean," he said, as a guy walked  
  
up to them and bent down.  
  
"I'm here to help you. May I ask your names?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Jason," the red ranger said.  
  
"I'm Kimberly," the girl in the pink said.  
  
"Trini." said the girl in the yellow.  
  
"I'm Billy," the blue ranger said.  
  
"I'm Tommy," the guy in the green said.  
  
"My name is Kai. I'm the Blue Ranger, from the spacecraft Yeltada  
  
3204. You are on the Lost Galaxy." he told them, beginning to untie  
  
them. Once they were free, all 5 rangers stood up and flexed their  
  
muscles.  
  
"Ahh, it feels good to finally be able to move," Billy said,  
  
lifting his legs up and down to get the feeling back in them.  
  
"So. Has anyone defeated Okon yet?" Jason asked, flexing his leg  
  
muscles as well.  
  
Kai shook his head, as he heard yet another loud crash outside  
  
the cave. He winced. "I'm guessing Leo just got it big time," he  
  
mumbled. "I should introduce the other guys to you. Leo is the red  
  
ranger, Damon is the green, Maya is the yellow, and Karone is the  
  
pink," he told them all, as one by the one they piled into the cave.  
  
"Okon has been destroyed!" Damon cried out in triumph, pumping his  
  
fists in the air. Maya and Leo slapped high fives. 


	6. 6

Author's note: Nobody likes the story anymore? I haven't gotten any reviews lately. I think Nicole was the person to review. Anyway, coming up in the next however many chapters is explaning what is happening to Jason.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, Saban and Disney and Altavista and whoever else owns them now own em all. I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes and don't intend to make a profit. So please do not sue, the least you will get is a wad of gum and a few pennies.  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ahh, it feels so good to be back in school," Billy said.  
  
Jason laughed. "We know," he said, as Kimberly and Trini came up  
  
to him.  
  
"What's going on?" Trini asked.  
  
"Brainiac here. He keeps rubbing in the fact that we are back in  
  
school," Tommy replied.  
  
Kimberly smiled. "Well, I agree with Billy. It is good to be in  
  
school again. Especially after two months of being in that cave."  
  
"I agree with you guys. The only thing I'm not looking forward to  
  
is going home after school," Jason said, sadly. The other four knew  
  
about his troubled home life.  
  
"You could always crash at my house for a couple of nights,"  
  
Tommy offered.  
  
Jason shook his head. "I don't think so. Especially not with the  
  
way my Dad acted this morning, when I finally got home," he told them,  
  
lifting his shirtsleeve to reveal a big purple bruise.  
  
"Jase, man, you really should do something about that," Billy  
  
told him.  
  
"Like what? There is nothing I can do. Besides, it's not every  
  
day, anyway. Only on the days he is really drunk," he replied, as the  
  
10 minute warning bell rang.  
  
"But Jase, it happened quite a bit before we left on our  
  
expedition. Before we got trapped in that cave," Kimberly said.  
  
He sighed. "Just forget about it. There is nothing I can do,  
  
nothing anyone can do. Let it run it's course," he said, as they  
  
started towards their class. All 5 of them had their first class  
  
together. 


	7. 7

Author's note: I wish I could make the formatting more readable, but due to the fact that I don't own Microsoft Word, I can't. Oh well. Please keep reviewing, I enjoy finding out what people think of my stories and if they want me to continue or not.  
Chapter 7  
  
Jason was in his room that night, finishing up his math homework,  
  
when his dad barged in. He could tell he was drunk again; the alcohol  
  
was obvious on his breath. "Stand up." his dad ordered. He did as he  
  
was told, prepared to face what he knew was coming to him.  
  
About 15 minutes later, he was finally allowed to finish his  
  
homework. He waited until his father left the room, then picked up his  
  
phone. It hurt to even move, this beating has been worse than the other  
  
one. "Hello?" came the tired voice on the other end when Tommy had  
  
picked up.  
  
"Tommy, it's me," came Jason's choked up voice from the other  
  
end. Tommy was suddenly awake. "Jason? What happened?" he asked,  
  
concerned about his friend.  
  
"Tommy, I need a place to crash for a couple of days. Can I take  
  
you up on your offer?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. My folks are gone for a couple of days, so it'll be  
  
fine," he said. Jason breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank god. I'll be there in a few minutes." he said, not  
  
bothering to tell his parents he was leaving. He threw a few things in  
  
his backpack and climbed out his window. Tommy was waiting for him on  
  
the porch when he arrived.  
  
"What happened?" Tommy asked him, putting an arm around his  
  
friend.  
  
"My dad. This one was worse than any of the others," he said, as  
  
they went inside the house.  
  
"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Tommy asked him, taking out a couple  
  
mugs for hot chocolate.  
  
"Yeah, thank you," he responded, sitting down at the kitchen  
  
table.  
  
"Jase, I think you should tell someone about this. We're leaving  
  
again in a few days, and you shouldn't have to take this," he told him.  
  
Jason shook his head. "No. Like you said, we're leaving again in  
  
a few days and we'll be gone for awhile. Just let me handle it, okay?"  
  
he asked.  
  
Tommy shrugged. "Whatever. But I can't figure out why you take  
  
that. You shouldn't have to," he said.  
  
Jason just shrugged. "It's just who I am, I guess," he said, as  
  
Tommy went to answer the phone. He hung up, looking grim. "Your dad. He  
  
says if your not home in about 10 minutes, your asking for trouble." he  
  
informed his friend.  
  
Jason shook his head. "I'm not leaving. Give me the phone, I'll  
  
call my mom." He dialed the number, and began telling his mom about  
  
what was up with him. "Ok, good. 'Bye," he said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Ok, I'm staying. My mom said not to worry about my dad, that if he  
  
stops by here to just tell him I'm not here."  
  
"But then he'll just check at the other's houses." Tommy said.  
  
Jason sighed. "I know. I hate doing this to you Tommy, but you  
  
have to help me."  
  
Tommy nodded. "I will, I promise. I would say we could invite the  
  
others over, but it's getting kind of late and who knows if they can  
  
even come over at this hour," he said.  
  
"Why wouldn't they be able to? It's a Friday night." Jason  
  
pointed out.  
  
Tommy shrugged. "We can call. Who first?" he asked.  
  
"Kimberly. She is more open-minded about this stuff." he said, as  
  
Tommy dialed Kimberly's number.  
Up next: Group gatherings and Late night talks. 


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Don't own em, don't wanna own em. Only own Okon and Yeltada3204.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for drug abuse and child abuse.  
Chapter 8  
  
About a half an hour later, the rest of the rangers had gathered  
  
at Tommy's house.  
  
"So what's up? Why did we have to come here so late?" Trini  
  
asked.  
  
Tommy sat down on the couch and looked at his friends. "Jason  
  
needs our help." he told them.  
  
"Why? What happened-oh no, not again," Billy said. Jason nodded  
  
and showed them the bruises that were all over his arm, which were just  
  
starting to take shape.  
  
"Jason, you have got to do something. You can't live like this  
  
anymore," Kimberly told him.  
  
"I know. But what can I do about it? No matter what I do, it is  
  
just going to get worse," he explained, frustrated.  
  
Trini nodded. "We understand that. But Jason look. This is not a  
  
way of life. You are 17 years old, this should not be happening to  
  
you." Billy looked at his watch. "Look, whatever we are going to do is  
  
going to have to wait until morning. It's almost midnight, and if I  
  
don't get home soon, I'll be in big trouble."  
  
"Stay here. All of you. My parents aren't here, so it'll be  
  
alright," Tommy said.  
  
"At last minute?" Trini asked. He nodded. "Sure. We've done it  
  
before. Just call your parents and tell them your staying at my  
  
house," he said, handing Billy the phone.  
  
After everyone had called, they leaned back against the coushins.  
  
"My suggestion is that we all go to bed," Jason mumbled, stifling a  
  
yawn. Kimberly nodded. "That's the best suggestion I've heard all  
  
night," she said, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Oh and Jase? Remember one thing: If anything happens again, your  
  
a Power Ranger." Billy told him.  
  
"Billy, don't make him use his power for evil. Remember what  
  
happened to Tommy when he did that?" Trini asked, recalling the time  
  
that Tommy had been turned into a bad ranger. He had been the white  
  
ranger at the time, the most powerful ranger at the time. He had been  
  
even more powerful than Jason, who was strongest at the time. He had  
  
used his powers for evil, and had almost killed his fellow rangers. "I  
  
will never forget," she said, following Kimberly into the guestroom.  
  
The three guys were all going to stay in Tommy's room.  
  
Up next: Tommy's parents come home, and the truth come out! 


	9. 9

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. I really appreciate them, please keep them coming.  
  
To Bleu-Woulfe: This really has no certain time period. You can say that the time period is between the time Tommy first came to Angel Grove and Zack moved away. Some where around there. As for the plot, I cannot give much away, sorry. But I think you'll find it interesting if you decide to keep reading. Thanks for the information on the paragraphs, I've been getting a lot of complaints about my formatting, but I can't change it until I figure out some way to get Microsoft Word.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, Disney, Saban, Altavista, and whoever else owns em all. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes. Need I keep saying this?  
Chapter 9  
  
Billy woke up early that morning to a bright light shining in his  
  
eyes. "What's going on?" he mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's just my parents; they just got  
  
home," Tommy responded from his bed.  
  
Jason propped himself up on his elbows and looked around, trying  
  
to get his eyes to focus properly. "Don't you think we should let them  
  
know we're here?" he asked, as Tommy's dad came in the door.  
  
"No need. He already knows," Tommy joked.  
  
His dad smiled at them. "Good morning. Hello Jason, Billy," he  
  
said.  
  
"Dad, I hope you don't mind. I invited everyone over late last  
  
night. Jason had a problem and he needed our help. It was pretty late  
  
when we got done, so I just told them to crash here for the night.  
  
Trini and Kimberly are in the guest room," he explained, as his mother  
  
came into the room, smiling.  
  
"It's fine Tommy. Are you boys hungry?" she asked. Billy and  
  
Jason nodded. "Ok. Breakfast will be done shortly. Any preferences?"  
  
she asked.  
  
The guys shook their heads. "Make whatever you want, Mom." Tommy  
  
replied.  
  
"Ok," she said, leaving the room. His dad was about to leave when  
  
he noticed the bruises on Jason's arm.  
  
"Jason, what happened to your arm?" he asked.  
  
"I uh, walked into a door. It was quite late when I got home this  
  
morning and still dark, so I accidentally walked into the door" he  
  
lied, and badly, at that.  
  
Tommy's dad shook his head. "No you didn't," he said.  
  
"Pardon me?" Jason said.  
  
"Tommy walked into a door when he was three and he didn't get a  
  
bruise that looked like that," he said, taking a closer look. He  
  
frowned then, and looked at Jason. "Are you getting hit at home?" he  
  
asked.  
  
Jason shook his head. "No. I told you, I walked into a door," he  
  
said.  
  
Tommy pulled him aside then. "Jase, it's ok. My dad can help you.  
  
He won't tell anyone, I promise." he said, looking expectantly at his  
  
friend.  
  
Finally Jason gave in and nodded. "Ok. I guess your right, it  
  
won't hurt to tell your dad," he said, as they went back over to join  
  
the group.  
  
"Jason, you need to tell me the truth. Child abuse is a serious  
  
crime, and whoever is doing this to you could go to prison for life,"  
  
he said.  
  
"No!!!" He yelled, a little louder than he had meant to. "I mean,  
  
I don't want them to go to prison. He doesn't mean to do it," he  
  
blurted out.  
  
"So you admit it. You are getting abused. By who?" he asked.  
  
Jason sighed. He had to tell the truth now. "My dad," he mumbled,  
  
hoping that Tommy's father wouldn't be able to hear him.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say?" Tommy's father asked him. "My dad.  
  
It doesn't happen all the time, just when he gets drunk," he said.  
  
"Which is pretty much every night," Billy put in. Tommy nodded.  
  
"Jason, how long has this been going on? Did he just start?" he  
  
asked. He shook his head. "No. It's been happening for two years. Since  
  
I was 15," he told the older man.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell anyone? When something like this  
  
happens, you need to tell someone. Did anyone else know that this was  
  
going on?" Tommy's father asked him.  
  
Jason nodded. "Yes. I told Tommy and Billy. Eventually Kimberly  
  
and Trini found out, but I made them promise not to tell anyone," he  
  
said.  
  
He shook his head. "That's not good. Your dad could have been  
  
getting help long before this," he said.  
  
"I know. But I didn't want anyone to know. I figured it would  
  
just all go away, I guess. Or, at least, I had hoped it would," he  
  
said, as Billy put an arm around him.  
  
"Jason, that's what you have friends for. But when it comes to  
  
something like this, you shouldn't just tell your friends, you should  
  
tell a counselor or someone you trust," he said softly.  
  
"Billy's right. Jason, I need you to promise me something. If  
  
this ever happens again, and I have a feeling it probably will, you  
  
need to tell someone, preferably me, right away, ok? You can come to  
  
me. I can help you, and I will. I promise. But I need to know, ok?" he  
  
said.  
  
Jason nodded. "I promise." he said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
Tommy's mother stuck her head in the room. "Breakfast is ready,  
  
for anyone who is hungry," she said, a little too cheerfully  
  
considering how early it was. "Go wake up the girls and tell them they  
  
can come down for breakfast if they want to." she told them, leaving  
  
the room.  
  
"Come on, I'm starving." Billy said.  
  
"Your always hungry." Jason replied, playfully shoving him out of  
  
the doorway. They made their way to the guestroom to wake up the girls.  
  
"Kimberly, Trini, come on. Time to get up." Billy said, gently  
  
shaking them awake.  
  
Trini grabbed her pillow and smacked him with it. "Youch. Now you  
  
know why I never stay with them in the same room," he joked.  
  
"Let's try this," Jason suggested, going over to the bed. "Trini,  
  
Kimberly, if you two are hungry I suggest you get up, before Billy and  
  
Tommy eat everything." he said, whispering in their ears. Then he  
  
picked up Trini's discarded pillow and smacked her back.  
  
She jumped up in a flame and looked straight at him. "JASON! I'm  
  
going to get you!" she yelled playfully, jumping up and running after  
  
him. He ran out of the room, with the guys and Kimberly in hot pursuit.  
  
Up Next: Breakfast talks, and new ranger meets old ranger. 


	10. 10

Chapter 10  
  
After they ate breakfast, they sat around and talked for a little  
  
while. Jason looked at his watch. "I should be getting home, as much as  
  
I hate to say it." he said, getting up and stretching.  
  
"Are you sure? You are welcome to stay here longer, if you would  
  
like." Tommy told him.  
  
Jason shook his head. "Nah, I should be getting home. Besides, we  
  
leave again tomorrow morning, don't we?" he asked.  
  
"Yes we do." Billy replied, following Jason out the door.  
  
"See ya later Tommy." they all said in unison, heading out the  
  
door. "See ya tomorrow." Tommy said.  
  
Jason was dreading what would happen to him when he went home.  
  
"Hey Mom. Something smells good, what is it?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait until dinner to find out." she  
  
told him. "Mom, remember, I'm leaving tomorrow after school." he  
  
reminded her, trying to sneak a bite of what she was making. She  
  
slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "You have to wait, just like the  
  
rest of us. I remember, you've only told me about 10 times in the past  
  
3 days." she told him. He just smiled and walked to his room.  
  
Later that night, Jason was in his room doing his homework when  
  
he heard the front door slam shut. He winced, because he knew his dad  
  
was home. He got up, stretched, and walked out to the kitchen for  
  
dinner. "Hey Dad." he greeted as he sat down. His only reply was a  
  
grunt from the other end of the table. Once they were done, he excused  
  
himself and went back to his room. His dad followed him a few minutes  
  
later. "Jason, we need to talk." came the angry voice of his father.  
  
"Uh, what about Dad?" he asked. "You told Tommy's dad what's been  
  
happening here. I told you not to tell anyone." he said. "I didn't mean  
  
to! I was forced into telling them." Jason said. His father shook his  
  
head. "Nonsense. You can't be forced to do something you don't want to  
  
do." he told him. Jason sighed. "Dad, listen. I didn't do it on  
  
purpose. Every time Tommy brought it up, I told him to just forget  
  
about it. He practically forced me into telling his dad." he explained.  
  
"How long has Tommy known about this?" his dad asked. Jason shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure. He just found out a couple weeks ago." he lied. "How  
  
long has Tommy known about this?" his father asked again. "2 years."  
  
Jason mumbled. "Does anyone else know?" he asked. Jason shook his head.  
  
"No." he lied again. "Who else knows? You can't lie to me Jason, I know  
  
you've told more people." he said. "Fine. Billy, Kimberly, and Trini  
  
know." Jason mumbled. "Aha! I knew you told more people. That's going  
  
to get you into trouble some day, Jason. You need to learn how to  
  
listen to people." he said. Jason finally lost it. He glared at his  
  
father. "Do whatever you want to me. I could care less anymore. I'm  
  
leaving tomorrow after school, and I'm not going to come back. I'll be  
  
18 in two weeks, so I don't need to come back here when I get back." he  
  
cried. "But you still have to come back here. You can't just leave like  
  
that." his father said. Jason laughed. "Oh, but I can. And I will. Even  
  
if I don't have any place to go, I'll go to Tommy's. His dad told me if  
  
I ever needed to crash there, I could." he said. He knew he shouldn't  
  
have said that. The next thing he knew, his dad grabbed him and whipped  
  
him off the bed. Jason couldn't even move after his dad left the room.  
  
The next morning, Jason was waiting outside the school with  
  
Billy. The two guys were waiting for Tommy and the girls to get to  
  
school. They had arrived almost half an hour early, because they needed  
  
to talk things over. Billy noticed Jason walking very slow, and wincing  
  
every time he took another step. Billy frowned. "It happened again,  
  
didn't it?" he asked. "Forget it Billy." Jason answered, a little more  
  
harshly then he meant to. Billy shrugged. "Fine, whatever. But I'm  
  
concerned about you Jase, we all are." he said. Jason sighed. "I know  
  
Billy. And I'm sorry, but this is making me so mad." he said, as they  
  
stood by the fence, waiting for the other guys. "Jason!" he heard a  
  
voice behind him yell. He turned around to see a dark skinned guy  
  
jogging towards him. Billy turned around slowly when he heard the  
  
voice. "Billy! Jason!" came the voice again. Billy shielded his eyes  
  
from the sun. "Zack?" he asked. The guy came running up to them. "Long  
  
time no see. How you guys doing?" he asked, clapping the fellow rangers  
  
on the back. "We're all doing great Zack. I thought you were living  
  
with your dad now?" Jason said. Zack nodded. "I am. But I wanted to  
  
come back for a visit, see how all my friends were. Where's Kim and  
  
Trini?" he asked. "Coming right up behind you." Billy told him, as the  
  
three guys turned around. "Zack!" Trini yelled, running into his arms.  
  
Kimberly followed behind. "Hey Zack. How have you been?" she asked.  
  
"Excellent. My dad and I are getting along great, I've gotten to know  
  
my two little step-brothers, and my school is great." he said, noticing  
  
the look of pain on Jason's face as he clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok Jason?" he asked. Trini shook her head. "It's been  
  
happening again, Zack. More than it used to." she told him. Zack  
  
frowned. "You still haven't told anyone about that, Jason? I thought we  
  
told you to almost 3 years ago." he said. Kimberly shrugged. "Zack, did  
  
he listen to us then? No. And he doesn't listen to us anymore now,  
  
either." she said, as Tommy sent her a look. "Zack, I don't think  
  
you've met Tommy." Billy said, changing the subject after noticing how  
  
uncomfortable both of his friends were becoming.  
  
Zack stuck out his hand. "Hey man, I'm Zack Taylor, former black  
  
ranger." he said. Tommy shook his hand. "Tommy Oliver, current green  
  
ranger. Nice to meet you." he said. Zack smiled. "Same." he said, as  
  
Tommy shot a glance to Jason. He touched his friend's shoulder and  
  
guided him over to a corner by the bushes. "Jason, my dad is getting  
  
ready to tell the authorities on your father. I begged him not to, but  
  
he said that something needed to be done about what is happening to  
  
you. Jason, if you don't want my dad to do it, then I suggest you do it  
  
yourself." he said. Jason ran his fingers through his spiked hair and  
  
glared at his friend. "I think your dad needs to stay out of my  
  
personal life and leave it for me to deal with." he said through  
  
clenched teeth. Tommy frowned. "But Jason, that's my point. Can't you  
  
see? You're not doing anything about it, and you should be. My dad is  
  
there for you, he is the one doing all this. If you want him to stay  
  
out of your personal life, then you pick up the phone and call the  
  
social services office and tell them everything that is happening to  
  
you. If you do that, he'll stay out. We all will. But not until then."  
  
he said. Jason sighed. "I can't. Don't you think I've tried numerous  
  
times to call them? I just don't feel right about doing that to him. I  
  
mean, as much as I hate him for what he is doing, he's still my dad and  
  
all." he said. Tommy nodded. "I understand that. He will always be your  
  
dad. But Jason, you're not this little kid who needs to depend on his  
  
dad for everything. Maybe when you were younger, if he did that, I  
  
could understand. But you're going to be 18 in two weeks, and you need  
  
to start learning how to depend on yourself. What your dad is doing to  
  
you isn't healthy for either one of you. He could do real damage to you  
  
Jason, and we need you. Please Jason. Tell someone. If not for  
  
yourself, at least do it for us. We're scared for you Jason, we hate  
  
seeing you like this." he told his friend. Jason nodded. "I promise, as  
  
soon as we get home today, I will." he said, as the bell rang and they  
  
had to go to their classes.  
  
Up Next: The rangers get called to action. A surprise awaits them, something they don't expect. 


	11. 11

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad to see everyone is enjoying the story. I made it to 10, I think that's more than Ambrosia had. I thought it was this story where I had made the little reference to Sept.11, but it was in another story. I will say this though. If there is anyone out there that has family members in the service, whether serving over seas at the moment, or getting ready to ship out, I will be keeping them in my thoughts during this time of war.  
  
Dedication: Goes to Nicole, for being a loyal reader for both this story and Ambrosia.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em.  
Chapter 11  
  
"Come on Jase, we've got to go." Tommy called, running down the  
  
hall to his friend. He nodded and followed his friends. "Zordon just  
  
called. He said that Rita is back and more dangerous than ever this  
  
time." Billy said, coming up behind the two boys. "How are we going to  
  
get Kimberly and Trini out of class?" Tommy asked. Jason smiled. "Just  
  
like this." he said, going into the lunchroom. "They have lunch at this  
  
time." he said, scanning the cafeteria until he found them. "Jase, what  
  
are you doing out of class?" Trini asked him. "We need to go. Now." he  
  
emphasized. She caught Kimberly's eye, and they nodded. Nobody knew  
  
about them being Power Rangers, because they had made a pact when they  
  
first found out not to tell anyone, including their own families.  
  
"Let's go." she said. Once they had gotten to the parking lot, they  
  
jumped into Tommy's convertible and drove away. "Man Tommy, where did  
  
you get the money to buy this thing?" Billy asked. He glanced back  
  
through the rearview mirror and smiled. "I didn't. My brother got it  
  
when he turned 16, and he gave it to me when I turned 17." he said.  
  
"You have a brother?" Kimberly asked. He nodded. "Yeah. It's a long  
  
story. My parents put him up for adoption when he was 2, because they  
  
couldn't take care of him. My mom was only my age when she had him, and  
  
she and my dad didn't have the money to take care of him at the time. A  
  
really wealthy family adopted him, and that was how he got the car when  
  
he turned 16. I just found out when I was 15 that I had an older  
  
brother. He doesn't like my parents, but he and I get along great." he  
  
said, as he turned the corner. "Awesome man. I had to buy my own car  
  
when I turned 16." Billy said. Jason nodded. "Same here. My parents  
  
didn't help at all. And I have no brothers or sisters." he said. "I  
  
have a sister, but she's only 7." Billy said. "I have an older brother.  
  
But he'd never give me his car." Kimberly said. Just then Tommy pulled  
  
into the parking lot. "Ok, we're there." he said. None of them had any  
  
idea what was in store for them.  
  
Up Next: Attack of the evil Red Ranger. 


	12. 12

Author's note: Nobody is reviewing this story anymore, I feel sad. I didn't get any reviews for the last two chapters and yet I am updating again. Before I put chapter 13 up, I want 5 reviews. 5! That's all I'm asking for, so at least I know people are still reading this story. I don't get 5 reviews, you don't get another chapter. So if you want the other chapter, let me know.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to a friend who has been a loyal reader throughout this whole story. However at the moment he is in the hospital, so this chapter is dedicated to him. Get well soon!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, don't wanna own em. Saban, Disney, and Buena Vista own em. (I knew it was Vista something! Buena, Alta, whatever!)  
Chapter 12  
  
Jason knew his fellow rangers did not know that he was against  
  
them. He had acted all goody-goody towards them on the trip there, but  
  
he was going to make them sorry they ever butted into his personal  
  
life. He had slipped away while the others were devising a plan with  
  
Zordon on how to defeat Rita. Once they had all gotten to the field,  
  
they had realized they were without their leader. "Where'd Jason go?"  
  
Billy asked. Trini shrugged. "We can't morph unless he is with us." she  
  
said. Tommy shook his head. "Yes, we can. We do not need Jason, if he  
  
wants to do this, let him. Come on guys, no matter where Jason is, Rita  
  
needs to be defeated." he said, taking his morpher out of his pocket.  
  
The 4 of them morphed. "Tommy, look!" Billy called. Tommy looked over  
  
to the spot where Billy was pointing. "It's Jason." Kimberly said.  
  
Billy nodded. "Yes. But it isn't our Jason." he said. Kimberly looked  
  
confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. Tommy frowned. "It's Jason  
  
alright, but it's not our Jason. Jason is evil, you guys. We can't  
  
destroy him, we can't turn against each other." he said, quoting  
  
Zordon's favorite saying. Billy shook his head. "He wants us to fight  
  
him. He is angry at us for butting into his life. He did this on  
  
purpose." he said, as Jason wandered over to them. "Hey guys." he said,  
  
a little too nicely for Tommy's liking. "Jason, stop fooling around. We  
  
have a job to do. Rita needs to be destroyed, so either help us or get  
  
out of the way." he said. Jason put his hand out to stop him. "Rita  
  
isn't here. I made that little call. I had to get you guys here  
  
somehow, didn't I?" he asked, an evil smile on his face. "You made that  
  
call? Why Jason?" Trini asked. He shrugged. "Nobody listened to me. I  
  
had to make them listen somehow." he said, nonchalantly. "But Jason,  
  
remember what happened to Tommy last time one of us became evil?" Billy  
  
asked. They knew that if they kept him talking, he wouldn't have the  
  
time to do anything to them. He nodded. "Yes. But see Tommy was new at  
  
the time. He wasn't very powerful. But as the leader, I am the most  
  
powerful." he said. Kimberly sighed. She thought for a moment, then  
  
spoke up. "Jason, please, don't do this. This isn't you, this is  
  
someone else. You were overtaken by evil," she said. He shook his head.  
  
"This is me, Kimberly. I've changed a lot. That's what abuse does to  
  
you, ya know. It changes you as a person, and you learn not to trust  
  
anybody." he said. "But Jason, you know you can trust us. We have  
  
always been there for you. None of us would hurt you, we love you to  
  
much to do that." he said. Billy nodded. "Yeah man. We've always looked  
  
up to you. You can't do this to us." he said. Jason was silent for a  
  
moment. Just then a jolt of energy escaped from his fingers and shot  
  
right through Tommy and knocked him to the ground. He was motionless,  
  
though he was conscience. Billy whirled around and released a jolt of  
  
energy so that it shot through Jason. He just laughed. "It won't work  
  
Billy. Remember that I'm the most powerful. I can just take anything  
  
you shoot at me, and shoot it right back to you." he said. Billy  
  
thought for a second. Then he got an idea. "Jason, remember when we all  
  
first became rangers? You, Kim Trini, Zack, and I? We said that we  
  
would never turn against each other. You are breaking that oath  
  
Jason." he said. Jason shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I'm not breaking any  
  
oath. But like I said Trini, that's what abuse does to you. But none of  
  
you would ever know about that." he said. Trini sighed and looked at  
  
her friend. "Jason, abuse happens to those people who are not strong  
  
enough to deal with it. And abuse does not make you turn against your  
  
friends, not when it is someone like you, Jason. You are stronger than  
  
that." she said. Trini leaned over to whisper something in Billy's ear.  
  
"Stall him for a second. I think we need to bring in Leo and have him  
  
talk to Jason, he went through the same thing." she said. Billy nodded.  
  
"Jason man, don't do this to us. Can't you see how much you are  
  
scaring  
  
the girls? And Tommy and myself...you're scaring us. Look at what you  
  
did to Tommy. You hurt him. Please Jason." he pleaded. Jason looked  
  
around him. Suddenly he saw Trini coming up behind her with some  
  
uniformed officers and a teenage boy following behind. "Jason, please,  
  
don't do this. Your scaring your friends. This is not going to help  
  
you  
  
at all. I did not turn on my friends when it happened to me, instead I  
  
turned to them. I needed them to help me through the hard times, and  
  
so  
  
do you. Your friends want to help Jason, and from what I am seeing and  
  
hearing, you will not let them." the guy said. "Jason, listen to Leo.  
  
He has been through this before, and he can help you. If you don't let  
  
him, these cops are going to have to arrest you for assaulting us."  
  
Billy said. The other rangers had all transformed back themselves, even  
  
Tommy, even though he was still injured. 


	13. 13

Author's note: Only 3 reviews? 3! Well, I guess 3 is better then nothing, but I did ask for 5...Oh well. I was bored, that's why I decided to give you chapter 13 anyway. However, in order to get chapter 14, I want 5 reviews. 5 reviews, or no chapter 14. As for my formatting, I am continually trying to get MS Word. A friend told me that I could get it from Kaaza Lite, but it froze my computer and everything on it. So if anyone knows where I can MS Word on the Net, I would be greatly appreciated if you could let me know. Email me or just put it in a review.  
  
Dedication: There is no certain dedication this chapter, just dedicated to everyone who has reviewed. Please keep reviewing, I am glad that you are enjoying the story, and I will try to get another one posted on here soon. I have one in mind.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, Saban, Disney, Buena Vista, and whoever else owns them. I am making no profit, nor do I want to, so don't sue, the least you'll get is a wad of gum and a few pennies.   
Chapter 13  
  
The 4 rangers were still trying their hardest to get Jason to return to   
  
the good side. "Jason, please. Don't do this to us, man. We need you."   
  
Tommy pleaded from where he was sitting. Jason stuck out his hand, palm   
  
downward, and shot another burst of energy out, this time hitting   
  
Trini, who fell backward against Tommy. "Jason, stop it. You're going   
  
to kill them." Kimberly pleaded with her friend. Jason shook his head,   
  
not caring about his friends, or what happened to them. "I don't care   
  
Kimberly. After what has happened to me, I don't care if I hurt anyone.   
  
They deserve it." he said. Billy shook his head, trying his best to   
  
shield Kimberly from any danger she might be put in. "Jason, we are not   
  
the ones hurting you. It is your dad that is doing that. We do not want   
  
you to get hurt by what you are doing to yourself. Jason, please. We   
  
love you, you are like a brother to us." he said. "What's going on?"   
  
Kai asked, coming up behind his friend. Leo turned to face him. "Jason   
  
is being abused at home, and he is at the point where he is taking it   
  
out on his friends. We are trying to get him to see that what is   
  
happening to him is not his fault and that he should let his friends   
  
help him." he said. Kai nodded, and looked at the teenager in the red   
  
ranger outfit. "Jason, I know we haven't known each other that long,   
  
but let me help you. I know of this place where you can go to get help   
  
for this problem. The people there can help you, they can get your dad   
  
the help he needs to. Just as long as you don't put Billy or Kimberly   
  
in danger. Please Jason let me help you. Don't hurt your friends   
  
because of what is hurting you. They care about you, all they want to   
  
do is help you." he said. Jason shot another jolt of energy and hit Kai   
  
in the arm. Kai grabbed his arm and went down with a groan. Leo was the   
  
next target. His next jolt of energy hit Kimberly, and shot her down   
  
with the rest of the rangers. His last shot was directed at Billy, who   
  
ducked and missed the shot all together. Jason shot two more jolts, and   
  
both missed Billy by a mile. "Darnit Billy, I want you down just like   
  
the rest. Why won't you?" Jason growled fiercely. Billy smiled smugly.   
  
"It doesn't take a genius to know to duck when something is thrown at   
  
them, and that is just what I'm doing. Now I'm going to morph and   
  
destroy you once and for all so we can get the real Jason back, the   
  
Jason we all know and love." he said, pulling his power coin out of his   
  
pocket. "Saber-toothed tiger!" he called. Nothing had happened. "Come   
  
on! Saber-toothed tiger!" he urged. Still nothing had happened. "It's   
  
broke, my power coin is not working. I cannot morph!" he cried. Jason   
  
laughed wickedly. "I made your morpher stop working. Now you cannot   
  
defeat me. Now what are you going to do Billy? You cannot morph." he   
  
said. Billy frowned. He knew he had to fight him alone, but how? He had   
  
never really been very interested in the karate lessons he was taking,   
  
although he knew he could be a good fighter. But he just never liked   
  
it, and never worked that hard at it. He didn't know to fight as well   
  
as Jason and Tommy did. "Billy, you're going to have to use your karate   
  
skills to fight Jason." Tommy said from his spot on the ground, where   
  
he was still very weak. Billy shook his head. "I can't. I can't   
  
fight." he said. "You have to, Billy." Kimberly urged him. He shook his   
  
head again. "I cannot fight. I do not know how to." he said. Tommy   
  
frowned. "But you've been taking karate lessons like the rest of us. I   
  
thought you knew how to fight." he said. Billy shook his head. "No. I   
  
never practiced any of the moves. I'm not as good as you, or Jason. I   
  
can't do it, I need to morph. It's the only way I can fight." he said.   
  
Trini shook her head. "But, you can't. Come on Billy, do it for us. I   
  
know you can do it," she said. Billy nodded, mustering up all the   
  
confidence he could. He stood in a stance position, his hands out in   
  
front of him, his feet shoulder width apart. He approached Jason and   
  
delivered a karate chop to the knees. Jason laughed. "Sorry Billy. It's   
  
not going to work," he said. Trini had another idea. She grabbed   
  
Tommy's power coin and threw it to Billy. "Use Tommy's coin, Billy.   
  
It's the only way you can morph." she told him. He picked up the coin   
  
before Jason had the chance to zap it, and stuck it out in front of   
  
him. "Dragonzord!" he cried loudly, calling up Tommy's zord. Suddenly   
  
he had morphed into the unfamiliar green ranger. He took up his ranger   
  
stance right away, and stuck out his hand to send a bolt of energy   
  
straight to Jason. Jason was knocked off balance, but that seemed to be   
  
all. Jason took out his sword and swung it at Billy. Billy couldn't  
  
seem to find Tommy's sword, until a frightened Kimberly suddenly   
  
handed  
  
it to him. He took the sword and swung back, blocking Jason's   
  
attempted  
  
blow to his helmet. He knew somehow that he had to catch Jason off   
  
guard if he wanted to knock him down.   
Coming up next: Jason's defeat and the return of Kai 


	14. 14

**Author's note: Ok, I have finally gotten MS Word. Let's see if this will help the formatting. If this helps with the formatting of the story, hopefully it will also help with the reviews, since chapter 13 got none. I know I said no more chapters, but I want to see if the formatting changes now that I have MS Word. So bear with me here while I am changing. If it works, I will consider going back and changing the formatting on the other chapters I put up already. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. The Lunar-Wolf zord and ****Merrick**** both belong to PRWF, though ****Merrick****'s name isn't mentioned until the next chapter. So don't sue, the least you'll get is a wad of gum and a few pennies. Everything is MADE-UP.**

                        Chapter 14

      He crept around behind the bush. The green ranger needed help, he 

could see that. And since the other rangers, were all unable to help, 

he was the only one who had the power to. He was lucky that he still held his

power coin. 

      He quietly took out his power coin and held it in front of

him. "Lunar-Wolf!" he cried, so as not to disturb the red and green 

rangers by letting them know he was there. Suddenly he was morphed into

the black ranger. 

      He quietly crept up behind Billy, who appeared to be

confused as to why he was there. The black ranger put a gloved finger 

to his lips and crept up behind Jason. He motioned for Billy to take 

his sword out and get ready to use, should the time arise that he had 

to. As he did so, with Jason's eyes on him the whole time, the black 

ranger had wrapped his hand around Jason's neck and wrestled him down 

to the ground. 

      Jason fought for control, fought for the chance to get 

his neck out of the arm of the mysterious black ranger. He wasn't able 

to do, and was knocked to his knees. 

      Just then a jolt of energy had knocked Jason's sword out of his hand, and another had knocked him out completely. The black ranger looked at Billy then took off back into 

the woods where he had come from. Billy had transformed back into his 

self, and had gotten Jason's power coin away from him so he could 

become himself again. 


	15. 15

**Author's note: It worked!! My formatting worked!! I hope it is better reading for you guys now that the formatting is changed. Please continue to review! As I have said before, everything mentioned about the Lost Galaxy rangers is made up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Saban, Disney, and ****Buena Vista** own them. I am not making a profit, so please do not sue. The least you will get is a wad of gum and a few pennies. ****

Chapter 15

      Jason groaned, and opened his eyes, looking around to focus them on something. Finally he focused them on Tommy, who was kneeling next to him, a pained expression on his face. "Are you ok Jase?" he asked. Jason squinted to bring him into focus, then nodded. "I think so. What happened?" he asked. Billy smiled. He had figured that Jason would not remember anything, because after he had transformed back into himself, he had contacted Zordon on his communicator and asked him to find some way to wipe away all memory of what had happened, and the fact that Jason had almost killed his friends. "You had a little accident, Jason. You got mad at your dad for what he was doing to you and you basically tried to kill us." he explained. 

      Jason frowned. "I would never try to kill you guys, you're my best friends." he said. Tommy smiled sadly. "Sorry bro, but I'm afraid Billy is right. You did almost try to kill us. But someone, or something, stopped you. Does anyone know who that black ranger was that helped Billy?" he asked. "Yeah, I'd like to know myself, so I can thank him. I really needed his help." Billy replied. 

      Leo got up and dusted himself off, then helped Kai up and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Could it have been Damon?" he asked, speaking of their own black ranger. Kai shook his head. "No. Damon had to watch his sisters today, remember?" he asked. "Well, if I really did try to kill you, is anyone seriously injured?" he asked, surveying the bruises on Tommy's arm and wrist, and all down his hand. Tommy shook his head. "I'm fine. When you knocked me down though, my hand ran over the fence and scrapped the spokes on it that's where the scratches came from." he explained. Kimberly and Trini nodded. "We're fine. No serious harm done." Kimberly said, surveying both herself and Trini before actually speaking. 

      Kai walked over and helped Jason up. Jason dusted himself off and looked around guiltily at his friends. "Guys, I am so sorry. I never meant to actually hurt you. Something must have possessed me to do so." he said, remembering the time that Tommy had been possessed by Rita and Lord Zedd to destroy the rangers, and the command center along with Zordon and Alpha. That was before Tommy had become part of the team, and the green ranger on the side of good. "Tommy, it felt weird being inside your ranger outfit. I'm not used to being the green ranger, and the sword was on your left side, since you are left handed and I'm not." Billy told him. He just laughed. "I'm sorry Billy. I didn't know you were going to be morphing into the green ranger, otherwise I would have kept it on the right side." he joked. 

      Kai walked over to Jason suddenly. "Jason, I don't know if you heard what I told you about this place I know being able to help you. The offer stands. I want to help you, and I know your friends do, too. If you come to the place with me, they can help you start fresh and not worry about what your dad has done to you. I've been there tons of times to get over my grief, and guilt, of my parents' car accident that left me abandoned. That's how I know they can help you. But the decision is up to you." he said. 

      Jason looked at his friends, who were all looking at him expectantly. He sighed, and looked back at Kai and nodded. "Yes Kai, I would like that very much so. I was too blinded by my grief of what was happening to me to listen to what my friends were telling me. But I know now that I do need help, and I would like to get it." he said. Kai smiled and patted him on the back. "I figured you would. That's why as soon as Trini told me what was happening, I registered you for a two week trial period." he said. The guys all smiled, knowing at last that their friend was going to get the help that he needed. But they still wondered who the mysterious black ranger was that had helped Billy. 


	16. 16

**Ok, this is the last chapter of this story. I bet you're probably thinking hurray, we don't have to read this story anymore. You're in luck, last chapter. There is no continuation to this story, as of yet, however, one is in consideration. If you would like to see a continuation of this story, email me at Courtberens10@hotmail.com, or put it in a review and tell me so. Everything in this chapter in Leo and Kai's tale about **Merrick****** is made up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MMPR, PRLG, or Merrick for that matter. I don't own David, either. Saban, ****Buena Vista****, and Disney own them. I'm not making a profit, so don't sue. They are being used for entertainment purposes only. Need I keep saying this?**

**Dedication: To everyone who has reviewed this story. I think I finally made it 12 reviews. I would have liked more, but oh well, you take what you get. So this dedication is for everyone. Thanks again for all your reviews, and I hope you continue to review this chapter, even if it is the last one. **

**FF.Net is being stupid and not letting me upload this chapter. I've uploaded it three times, and each time it has told me that I have not uploaded anything yet. GRR!!**

Chapter 16

           **Juice bar-2 weeks later**

      It had been two weeks after their vigorous ordeal with Jason, the evil red ranger. Trini, Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy were sitting at a table in the back of the juice bar, Tommy trying to teach Billy how to do better in karate. Tommy looked both frustrated and amused as he tried to teach Billy a movement needed to take someone down. "No Billy, like this. You take them by the arm, twist them around, and then slowly bring them down." he said, demonstrating once again how to do it.    Kimberly and Trini sat back in their chairs amused expressions on their faces as they watched their friends. They heard the bell jingle as the door opened and someone entered the bar. The juice bar was not actually a bar, it was just a place where teenagers from Angel Grove High went every day after school to hang out. They paid no attention to the bell, keeping their eyes locked on the scene in front of them. They had not even known that Jason had walked in and was standing behind them. "No Billy, you're doing it wrong. Try it again, this time do it like I demonstrated." Tommy said. 

      "Tommy, maybe if you actually had someone to demonstrate on other than Billy, he would get the hang of it." Trini said. Tommy nodded. "Good idea. And your it Trini, so come here. You know these movements as well as I do." he said. She shook her head. "Oh no. Not me. I'm not going to be your punching bag this time, Tommy. Last time I helped you, I ended up with a black eye and black and blue shins. I looked more like the black ranger than I did the yellow ranger." she told him. He frowned. "Please, Trini? For Billy. He needs help with this, and I can't do the movements to myself." he said. She still adamantly shook her head. "No Tommy. Were you spoiled as a child?" she asked. He shook his head. "No, why?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye as he knew what she was going to say. "Because you never take no for an answer." Kimberly recited, also knowing the whole saying by heart. 

      "Why not use me as the demonstrator?" spoke up a voice behind them. They turned around to see Jason standing behind them. Jason had been standing there for ten minutes before anyone had noticed him. "Jason! It's good to see you back. We missed you!" Billy said, trying his hardest to escape the cruelties of Tommy's training. Tommy grabbed the back of his shirt. "I don't think so, we're not done here. Jason, could you help me? It's frustrating trying to teach Billy this move because he does not want to learn." he said. Jason smiled, glad to be back in familiar surroundings with his friends, instead of inside the walls of the help clinic. 

      He had been appreciative of Kai for getting him into the clinic and getting him the help that he needed. Kai had even stopped by to visit a couple of times. And his dad was also getting counseling at the local jail, where he was doing a 5 year sentence for child abuse. Jason had gone to visit him a couple of times, accompanied by one of the doctors from the clinic. The time he had liked best at the clinic was the time that Tommy and Billy had come to visit. The girls had had things to do that day and hadn't been able to come, but the guys had. They had stayed most of the day and it had been great fun. "Sure Tommy, I would love to help you." he said, glad to be back doing the thing he loved most...Karate with his best friend. "So Jason, was the clinic as bad as you thought it would be?" Kimberly asked him as he ordered his drink, then took his shoes off and stepped onto the mat to help Tommy. He shook his head. "No, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Except for the fact that I had to stay there for two weeks, not being able to go home once, it was pretty nice. The people there were nice, and so was the staff. But nothing compares to home." he said, taking a sip of his drink, then stretching on the mat to limber up for his tournament with Tommy. 

      "I met this one girl; she reminded me a lot of you, Kim. She had the same color hair and eyes that you had. For a minute I thought she was your twin. And then I met someone that reminded me of Trini. She didn't look anything like you, but she was shy like you are. It took her awhile to open up to me, but once she did, she was very nice. This one guy I met was completely opposite of you, Billy. Whereas you're funny and smart, he was funny and stupid. Not stupid as in personality, but stupid as in he didn't know anything at all. He barely knew how to read, he couldn't add 2+2, and he didn't know how to write. But other than that fact, he was very funny and very easy to get along with. Oh, and Tommy might get a kick out of this one. I was wandering the halls one day last week when I came across this guy that looked a lot like you, Tommy. When I saw the name on his nametag, it had said Sam. But then I slipped into the lobby one day when he was in there by himself and started talking to him. By then I had figured out who he was. I asked him if his real name was David, and when he said yes, and asked me why, I told him I knew his brother. He asked me my name and I told him. Then he asked me what I was doing in there, why you guys had put me there in the first place, and I explained the whole thing to him. Then he told me why he had changed his name in the first place. It isn't legally changed, but he hadn't wanted you to know he was in town until he was ready to tell you. He is going to come visit you soon." he said, taking a breath and another sip of his drink. 

      Tommy crinkled his brow. "Weird. I wonder why Dave is in town and why he never told me." he said. Jason shrugged. "Dunno. All I know is that he works there." he said. "So Jase, those people you met reminded you a lot of us, eh?" Billy asked. Jason nodded. "Yes, they did. And I think that reason was because I missed you guys so much. I've known all of you for so long, and I just couldn't imagine my life without you guys in it. And that was what I was trying to do when I went evil and tried to kill you guys. It was the worst thing I could have done. Now, Billy. I think this is what you are doing wrong," he said, launching into an explanation on how to show Billy the movement. "Watch this." he said. He grabbed Tommy's hand, twisted it behind his back, then dropped him to the ground. 

      Tommy pretended to groan in pain, then got up and smiled at Billy. "See? That's how you do it properly." he said. Billy tried it on Jason, having succeeded the second time he had tried. Jason clapped him on the back. "Good job." he said. They tried it a few more times. Just then Kai ran in, with Leo following behind. "We've got it! We've figured out who the black ranger was that helped you, Billy." Kai cried the minute they had entered the bar. "Figured out what? And how did you get off the ship?" Kimberly asked. "As long as we're back before they load the new cargo, we'll be fine." Leo told her. "What did you figure out?" Jason asked again. "The identity of the mysterious black ranger. His name is Merrick." Kai explained. 

      Billy nodded. "Oh yeah, I've heard about him. But isn't he like 3,000 years old?" he asked. Leo nodded. "Yes, he is. He was a ranger when he was alive. A wild force ranger, I believe they were called. But then he was killed in battle with one of the orgs, and was reborn. He has been roaming here for 3,000 years. When he spotted you Billy, and discovered that you were in trouble, he decided to help you. He knew he had to help you," he said. Billy nodded. "Well, I wish I could thank him, but he must have the ability to make himself disappear." he said. Kai nodded. "Yes, he does. Jason, it is good to have you back." he stated. Jason smiled at his friends. He put his arms around Tommy and Billy, and smiled at Kimberly and Trini. "It's great to be home." he said. Tommy stuck his hand out, and Jason put his on top, then Billy did the same, then Kimberly, then Trini. "Power rangers, together forever!" they cried. 


End file.
